


World's Worst Elevator

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: World's Worst [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Popular celebrity Denali is trapped with her worst nemesis, Rosé, paparazzi photographer, who makes her life miserable.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: World's Worst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146098
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	World's Worst Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been re-uploaded.

Lately the news has been spreading about a random elevator stopping and trapping people. Maintenance was often called but they couldn’t help, no matter how hard they tried, the elevator couldn't be opened. Even sledgehammers and other equipment did zero damage to the doors. It was like the elevator was magically enhanced. The only way to get out of there, was to resolve the unresolved sexual tension. 

Rosé had never thought it would happen to her. Yet here she was, stuck in an elevator with the worst person she could think off. Her arch nemesis, Denali Foxx. They had just had an interview, about their latest public fight. It hadn’t been a nice interview either, both of them were seething with anger when they walked out the door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Denali sighed, “Wouldn’t you expect from a major television network that they would have a decent  _ working  _ elevator?” 

Rosé said nothing and just pressed the emergency button. Nothing happened. There wasn’t even a connection being made with the service center. 

“Perhaps it is a power outage,” Rosé suggested, quietly. “These happen sometimes, y’know.” She wished she could believe her own words, she knew what was happening she just didn't want to give into that thought. 

Suddenly the lights of the elevator dimmed, to a golden yellow light. It seemed like there had been candles lit. 

“What the fuck.” Denali exclaimed.

“Yea, this has been happening a lot lately,” Rosé started, “People are getting stuck in elevators together and they can’t get out unless they fuck.”

Denali looked at her, shocked. No, shocked was an understatement. Absolute horror in her eyes. “That’s a sick joke, tell me that isn’t true.” As if on cue, romantic music started playing from the sound system. 

“I guess, it’s not.”

“I am definitely not fucking you.” Denali said and made sure she was as far away from Rosé as she could in the confined space.

“Do you think I am happy about this?” Rosé asked sarcastically, “It is however the only way we will be able to get out, so unless you want to be stuck forever here with me, I’d let's get it over with.” 

“Forget it.”

**Three hours later.**

“We’re not getting out of it, are we?” Denali asked tiredly, “We should have made it quick.”

“As I told you in the beginning, but you didn’t wanna listen,” Rosé exclaimed, “As always you had to defy me.”

“Force of habit.”

“Jeez, Denali, I am not the devil!” 

“Technically, no. But you’ve been trying to ruin my career for the last seven years, with all these tabloid articles and sneaky paparazzi pictures of me doing shit!” 

“I am not trying to ruin your career, I am just doing my  _ job.” _

“Let’s fuck then,” Denali stood up from her corner of the elevator and walked over to where Rosé was sitting. She crouched down in front of her. “No romance, just fucking.” She seemed to try and reassure herself. 

Rosé nodded, “Romance is dead anyway.” 

*****************

When the doors finally opened, the girls gave each other a look. 

“You know what you’re doing, Rosie.” Denali giggled as she gave herself a once over in the mirror. There was a small hickey visible on her collarbone. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Rosé answered, “Perhaps, we should take the stairs for the rest of the levels, though. Just to be safe, if the tension rises again we might get stuck again.” She winked. 

“I made you cum like three times, there’s no way there’s any tension left in your body,” Denali laughed, “Maybe you're just an uptight bitch, if the tension comes back that quickly.”

“Glad to hear you still hate me,” Rosé chuckled, “But I must admit your voice lost its harshness, did I hit your soft spot with my fingers?”

Denali gave her a playful shove, “You might, now let’s get out of here.” She stepped out of the elevator, before turning one more time towards Rosé. “You know where I live, see ya tomorrow, I don’t have an elevator, but what I do have is a soft bed.” She stuck her tongue out, turned on her heels and disappeared. Leaving a very flustered Rosé behind.


End file.
